gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Native American
, Saloon Girl]] The Native American set is based off clothes typically worn by Native Americans. Barton Boutique Shoes *Native American Moccasins: An all natural footwear. (540 Gold) Barton Jewelers Accessories *Native American Turquoise Beaded Bracelet: Beautiful traditional craftsmanship made of stone and bone beads. (480 Gold) *Native American Blue & Green Beaded Earrings: Beautiful traditional craftsmanship made of stone and bone beads. (660 Gold) *Native American Purple & Pink Beaded Earrings: Beautiful traditional craftsmanship made of stone and bone beads. (660 Gold) *Native American Turquoise & Red Beaded Earrings: Beautiful traditional craftsmanship made of stone and bone beads. (660 Gold) Gambino Hat Rack Hats *Native American Buffalo Headdress: The hunter takes on the spirit of the buffalo he has hunted during the year. He thanks the spirit of that animal, and he asks for good luck for the next year's hunting. (25,500 Gold) *Native American Chief Feather Headdress: There ain't no better way to show off who's the head honcho than to wear these noble feathers. (27,300 Gold) *Native American Deer Antler Headdress: People believed that animals possessed souls. Deer Chief, for instance, was able to exact revenge on humans who dishonoured his people. (23,100 Gold) Durem Depot Tops *Black Native American Shirt: A rugged shirt perfect for life lived out in the elements. (3,900 Gold) *Green Native American Shirt: A rugged shirt perfect for life lived out in the elements. (3,900 Gold) *Purple Native American Shirt: A rugged shirt perfect for life lived out in the elements. (3,900 Gold) *Red Native American Shirt: A rugged shirt perfect for life lived out in the elements. (3,900 Gold) *Yellow Native American Shirt: A rugged shirt perfect for life lived out in the elements. (3,900 Gold) Bottoms *Black Beaded Native American Breechcloth Pants: A fine set of leather pants for anybody with two legs and a lot of modesty. (2,640 Gold) *Blue Beaded Native American Breechcloth Pants: A fine set of leather pants for anybody with two legs and a lot of modesty. (2,640 Gold) *Green Beaded Native American Breechcloth Pants: A fine set of leather pants for anybody with two legs and a lot of modesty. (2,640 Gold) *Purple Beaded Native American Breechcloth Pants: A fine set of leather pants for anybody with two legs and a lot of modesty. (2,640 Gold) *Red Beaded Native American Breechcloth Pants: A fine set of leather pants for anybody with two legs and a lot of modesty. (2,640 Gold) *Yellow Beaded Native American Breechcloth Pants: A fine set of leather pants for anybody with two legs and a lot of modesty. (2,640 Gold) H.R. Wesley Tops *Blue Native American Dress: Native American women would diligently work on these dresses creating beautiful bead-work patterns. (4,800 Gold) *Green Native American Dress: Native American women would diligently work on these dresses creating beautiful bead-work patterns. (4,800 Gold) *Purple Native American Dress: Native American women would diligently work on these dresses creating beautiful bead-work patterns. (4,800 Gold) *Red Native American Dress: Native American women would diligently work on these dresses creating beautiful bead-work patterns. (4,800 Gold) *Yellow Native American Dress: Native American women would diligently work on these dresses creating beautiful bead-work patterns. (4,800 Gold) *White Native American Dress: Native American women would diligently work on these dresses creating beautiful bead-work patterns. (4,800 Gold) Prize & Joy Items *Leather Bound Tomahawk: Hard to find a more useful tool than a tomahawk. As long as yer slicin' somethin', that is. (3,900 Tickets) External Links *Announcement - Wild West items come to Gaia!